epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SophisticatedShark/ERB vs Smosh - Bad Battle Suggestions 9
So here's the battle I've been holding onto. I'd also like to shout out GIR 5 life for sending me a bonanza of juicy suggestions to come. The next battle is probably gonna be one of them but I'm not gonna say much about it until then. Anyways, here's a battle that I'm sure a lot of you would like. It's Youtube tag teams, Epic Rap Battles of History with NicePeter and EpicLloyd against Smosh with Ian and Anthony. Enjoy! BAD BATTLE SUGGESTIONS OF HISTOOOORRRRY SMOSH VS EPIC RAAP BATTLES OF-'' '''Smosh: Shut up! We’ll cut the intro short. So toss the ball into our court I’m bored, so let’s bust up their nuts just like we’re Lasercorn Who won and who’s next? Well you won’t get to decide When we're Smoshing down your corpses by eight million more subscribes We’re dropping down mad beats the way that Hawking’s dropping apples We’ll beat Bill and Ted here to death just like a Vader Hitler battle You’re fans are as dumb as cattle, they just piss on Daniel Roth I’ve seen mealtimes more epic, so now it’s lunchtime with Smosh We're the number ones of Youtube, dropping bombs like U2s With finer beats than U2, we’ll stomp the likes of you two Screw you, Game Bang you harder than Jovenshire We’ll break you so dire that you'd end up spitting raps for hire So admire as these artists go and shell-shock these turtles They’ll take this verse down for its gore when we decimate ya verbal 'ERB:' Lloyd, imagine us against these spin-offs of Drake and Josh Where the only chick they could probably get it on with is Ian’s mom So get your time traveling fat guy to bring you back when you had talent Pete, let’s dunk on these punks like its the ice bucket challenge Padilla, the only raps you could make is with a tortilla So while you suck his Hecox, you’ll get surpassed by IKEA See we spit it nice and epic while these gutters try to scare us You’re two are Dumb and Dumber with even dumber fucking haircuts We make a beast masterpiece between just any two dudes While you repeat the same fight every year with same foods You’re lewd boobs who should shut up more than their toons And who’s the most unfunny jokes on Youtube since Darude 'Smosh:' Our haircuts might not be great but you can't say for yourself: Two pasty bald eggheads and one is Santa's little elf Let's go ahead and summarize every rap battle ever: Grown men dressed up and spit unfunny jokes as if they're clever We’ve got more beef to go than your cash cow, aayo Shukoff, why don’t you fuck off back to your gay Monday show So let’s show these two blokes what life’s really like as ghosts Cause you two just got driven to the ground like your heroin joke! 'ERB' You're selling out with shitty movies while we're hanging out with Snoopy, ho’s. We’re breaking these haters, so here’s one for Maker Studios Like KassemG and Lincoln, we’re bitchslapping these skinks Ian, you could go ahead and eat a bigger bag of dicks than Link Don’t you think you’re style’s more broke than that washed up box shit? We’ll leave you screaming “What the Firetruck” back down to your Smosh pit. So why don’t we go ask you, “What if your success was real?” How about you ask Charlie how being dead has-beens feel? WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE BAD RAP BATTLES OF HISTOOORRRY ' Who Won? Smosh ERB '' Category:Blog posts